The subject matter of the invention is a suede-like product consisting of a textile sheet structure of multicomponent fibers which has been treated with a polyurethane solution.
A large number of products used as suede substitutes are known. The literature, as well, refers to numerous processes for the production of this type of material. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,468 describes a textile composite suitable as support for synthetic leather comprising a woven or knit fabric and at least one non-woven fabric combined therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,687 describes a support material suitable for synthetic leather. The patent relates to a fiber web of special composite fibers, namely, so-called island-matrix composite fibers. A web of extremely fine fibers is obtained by dissolving the matrix component.
The production of these synthetic, suede-like materials is complex and cumbersome; and the properties are still unsatisfactory. Products having a woven or knitted fabric insert are relatively stiff. Using a web according to known processes leads to inadequate strength. Moreover, difficulties are experienced in the production and handling of very fine deniers. For instance, it is difficult to prevent bonding between the fibers of the textile support fabric and the polyurethane which is used for impregnation.
Consequently, there is still a need for an improved process for the manufacture of suede-like products, embodying especially a simplified process, and for synthetic suede-like material of improved characteristics.